fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sticks and Stones.
Sticks and Stones is the fifth episode of Power Rangers: Samurai Strike. Synopsis. When a Demon who uses insults as a weapon to inflect physical harm upon its victims and the Samurai Rangers emerge from the Underworld, only Melanie is fully capable of destroying it. But the pressure placed on her might be her breaking point. Plot. During battle training, Melanie accidentally injures Joey's arm. She then attempts to care for his arm but makes a mess of everything. Joey and Kimico rush to her aid. Joey then tells her that injuring his arm shows that she's growing as a Samurai and that it was only an accident and that it was alright. Joey then gives her a hug and the two begin to smile at each other. Meanwhile, Chibba's insults on Tenta gives the wise old demon an idea and he summons Negatoad, the Negative Demon, to go to the Human World and insult humans to make them cry. The Demon appears and subjects his victims to insults that hurt their feelings so deeply that the verbal abuse actually becomes a physical assault. He starts with a mother and her daughter when he tells them that their so ugly that not even the finest make up could hide that monstrosity they call faces. He then acts two women having coffee together, three nerds and an old man driving a car. The Gap Sensor begin to alarm and the Samurai Rangers race into action. Confronting him, all the Rangers are struck down by Negatron's attacks. Kimico gets insulted for her nasty cooking, Nathan for learning to ride his bike at age 14, Joey for sleeping with a night light and Shin for being afraid of his responsiblities as the leader of the team. When it's Melanie's turn she is unaffected as she continues to attack the Demon. Negatoad begins to "dry-out" forcing the Demon to retreat. Back at the Shiba House, the rangers begin to question Negatoad's insults on them. Joey then focuses on Melanie and asks her why she wasn't affected by the Demons insults. Melanie begins to tell them that when she was younger she was bullied constantly by the kids at her school and around her neighbourhood. Her late sister Lydia taught her to ignore insults. That those who bully you are "ignorant" and you should show sympathy for them because they don't know what they're saying. A bully's "words have no affect on you, for words cannot hurt you or break your bones". Negatoad, now fully recovered, decides to re-emerge from the Underworld with his attention now focused mainly on Samurai Yellow who he can't figure out why his insults didn't work on her. Joey finds Melanie out in the backyard garden and apologizes to her for making her bring up her past bullying because he could see that she wasn't too comfortable telling the others about it. Melanie smiles and tells Joey that it was ok. Telling others about her past bullying problems is a great way to help her move ahead in life. The two Rangers give each other a warm smile. Suddenly the Gap Sensor goes off, Negatoad has re-emerged in the downtown business area. The Rangers arrive at the scene and are immediately attacked by the Scrappers. Negatoad then charges towards Melanie and challenges her to combat. As the other rangers fight off the Scrappers, Melanie takes on the Demon Soldier by herself. Joey sees that Melanie is having some trouble defeating the Demon and comes to her aid. Melanie succeeds in weakening him with Joey's help. The others defeat the Scrappers and comes to their side. Shin forms the Samurai Cannon and destroys the Demon. Negatoad revives himself and grows into a Mega Demon. The rangers quickly summons their Folding Zords and forms the Samurai Megazord. Negatoad begins to use his insults against the Megazord which takes some critical hits before Shin summons the Kabuto Disk Zord and combines it to the Megazord forming the Kabuto Megazord. The Rangers then uses their elemental powers to charge the Megazords cannon to finish off Negatoad. Later, the Rangers are then seen walking along the sidewalk while Joey carries Melanie on his back who had fainted at the end of the fight of the Megazord battle. Melanie wakes up and thanks Joey for taking care of her after she had fainted to which he responded "we have to stick together". Melanie smiles and gives Joey a kiss on his cheek. Kimico hears the ice-cream truck approaching and Joey rushes off to stop it with Melanie on his back. Kimico and Shin begin to laugh while Nathan shakes his head as they watch him chase the truck. Cast. Main Cast Members. *???? as Shin Shiba *???? as Nathan Rivera *???? as Kimico Shiba *???? as Joey Carlton *???? as Melanie Harrison *???? as Sato *???? as Lord Murakou (Voice) *???? as Tenta (Voice) *???? as Chibba (Voice) Minor Cast Members. *???? as Lydia Harrison *???? as Negatoad Sentai Counterpart. *'''Act 6: The Abusive King - '''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era) Category:Samurai Strike Episodes